A night to remember
by heart-of-a-dark-dragon
Summary: After the events of AC, the gang's having a party! Cloud finds having a clear head makes you do some silly things and look at a friend in a new way. Cloudxtifa maybe a little vincentxtifa
1. Running water and qusetions

**A/N: I don't own anything to do with FFVII even though I would love to own Vincent Valentine, and maybe cloud's bike cos' its cool! lol anyway this is chapter 1 I know its short, the others will be longer! Please R and R all you nice ppl :) x**

**Running water and questions**

Tifa clicked the lock open on the Seventh Heaven door. She pushed it open and groped around in the dark, on the wall for the light switch. Finding it, she clicked it on and the once dark room was bathed in a flood of vibrant light. She sighed heavily when she saw the state of her bar. She was sure it had been spotless and tidy when she had left it the other day. She picked up a towel off the floor and got to work. She gathered up the dirty glasses and put them in the sink, behind the counter and turned the water on. While the water was filling the sink she began to pick up the odds and ends that littered her bar. Knowing full well that tomorrow morning she would have to do it all again and it was going to be 10 times worse. Her friends weren't exactly tidy when it came to parties.

It had been Cloud's and Yuffie's idea. Yuffie she could understand, but Cloud? This was a complete surprise to her. He obviously was feeling better after the week's events, something had seemed to just lift him. Well something must have, because he had managed to defeat Sephiroth on his own! And it could have been because his Geostigma had gone. She smiled to herself. Whatever it had been, she just didn't care. She was just happy the old Cloud was back. Seeing him smile like that back in Aerith's chapel had lifted her spirits and she felt lighter, as if a great weight had come off her shoulders. _I guess I have been worrying about Cloud an awful lot. Maybe now because his ok I should worry a lot less and keep focused on other things. Like the state that my bar is going to be in tomorrow! _She quickly snapped out of her quiet reverie as she heard the soft click of the lock. She was suddenly aware that her feet where getting wet as well. She had left the water running while she had been thinking. _Oh for god's sake more mess!_ She bent down with her towel to mop up the mess. She heard boots walking across the floor on the other side of the counter, the person stopped and she guessed they were looking for some sign of her. She stood up rather quickly and made the person nearly jump out of their skin. It was Cloud.

"Whoa Tifa don't make me jump!" exclaimed Cloud. "I thought no-one was here. What were you doing down there?"

"Mopping up some water." She replied smiling, she was trying not to giggle at the fact she had made cloud Strife jump. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I left the sink running by accident." She added, answering his silent question.

"Oh right," he didn't seem to know what to make of it.

"Where are the other's? Are you the only one? If it is it's not going to be much of a party."

Cloud looked a little hurt by this remark, but she didn't notice it. "Their at the shop arguing over which decorations and food to buy," He smiled that little smile that made Tifa go funny all over. "Well Barret and Yuffie are arguing, I thought I better come here and let you know there is still a party. And plus I had to get away."

Tifa laughed. "I don't blame you either with those two. It makes a change Cid wasn't involved." She knew tonight was going to be eventful, especially because of the fact everybody was in such a good mood. Well, almost everybody. She wasn't sure if she had ever seen Vincent in a good mood. He was either quiet or moody or angry. This thought prompted her to question Cloud. "Is Vincent coming? I mean is a celebration really his thing, if it is I need more glasses!"

"Yeah, he said he was. He just needed to do something before hand. I'm not sure what." Replied Cloud, he was watching Tifa intently as she dried the glasses and placed them on the counter. "Why are you so interested?" he spoke his question with a hint of jealousy.

This took Tifa a back a little. But all it did was cause her to giggle. "Silly. I just told you. I thought it would be funny if he came, his not exactly a party person. What are you so worried about? That he'll ruin the party?" She tipped her head to the side to look at him, a look of confusion on her face.

"Cloud…?" she prompted.

Cloud stopped staring at the floor and shook his head. "Erm… no reason. I was just being nosy I guess. I'm going to change into some fresh clothes." With that he turned on his heel and went up the stairs. Tifa stared after him, utterly confused. _Cloud being nosy? What was the world coming to?_ She shrugged her shoulders and finishing cleaning the counter top.

Cloud sighed and slumped down on his bed. _What's wrong with me? What's the big deal about Tifa asking about Vincent? It was just a casual question about a friend, and it was kind of a funny thought, Vincent at a party. Would I have cared if it were Barret or Cid she had asked about? _Cloud thought about this for a moment. He knew the answer. _Yes I would have. Oh god! _

He turned over so his face was in the pillow and he groaned loudly. He couldn't stay like this forever though because he knew that if he took too long Tifa would come looking for him. He pushed himself upright with his arms and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was 6.45 p.m. Everybody would be here in about 15 minutes. He sighed once more and stood up. He grabbed a towel off the side and made his way across the hall to the bathroom.


	2. A too small towel and a party

**A/N: Thankyou for my first review you rule! And you like Vincent lol anyway here's chapter 2, its my favourite i wrote so far because it was fun to do. Hope you like it aswell!**

**A too small towel and a party**

Cloud ended up taking his time in the shower. The hot water seemed to soothe him a little and calm him down. When he had finished he wrapped his towel around him and realised it was actually quite small. He couldn't change it because there were no more in the bathroom. He made do and without bothering to dry himself, made his way back to his room. When he was halfway across the landing Tifa called up the stairs. " Cloud…? Hey come on everybody's waiting. We've even put the decorations up! What's taking so long?"

"Nothing!" he shouted back. _God she can talk she takes about 3 billion years in the shower and she moans at me? _While he had stood still a lot of water had dripped from his body and hair to the floor and had made the floorboards rather wet. So when he turned to go to his room he slipped and hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Shit!" he cursed. The noise downstairs had subsided and nearly stopped altogether. _Well I guess everybody heard that then!_

"Cloud?" shouted Tifa again. "Are you alright? What have you done now?"

"Nothing, Nothing!" panicked Cloud. If somebody came up here it wouldn't look good. He was on the floor-soaking wet, with a too small towel around him. He didn't want his friends to catch him like this. It would be rather embarrassing. While he had been contemplating this Tifa had come up the stairs without him realising. She burst into a fit of giggles.

Cloud jumped and looked around. _Oh man it had to be her. _

"Oh my god Cloud! Are you ok?" She was clutching her sides she was laughing so hard. Cloud shot her a look of pained hurt. Tifa saw this and tried to stop, she really did. "Oh sorry cloud. But you have to admit it looks pretty funny." She held out her hand to help him up. He took it and she leaned on the wall and hoisted him up. He had forgotten to hold onto his towel though and it slipped a little. He didn't notice, but Tifa sure did.

"Whoa cloud, cover it up!" she covered her eyes and began to laugh even harder.

Cloud looked down horrified and hurriedly rearranged his towel. His cheeks starting to blush a light shade of pink, he scratched the back of his head. He was so embarrassed. He looked at Tifa and saw that she wasn't embarrassed at all for seeing so much of him. She just thought it was really funny. So why was he bothered so much? It was only Tifa, they had known each other forever.

Tifa had by now managed to control herself. Still clutching her sides and gasping for breath she tapped Cloud on the arm. "I think you had better go and get dressed." She was still giggling.

"You wait until you're in my situation. I'll make you pay." Joked Cloud. He had begun to lighten up a bit.

Tifa looked at him and winked. "Yeah I'm sure you'll take full advantage of the situation." She teased.

Cloud hadn't been prepared for this sort of response and went bright red. Tifa was only teasing and probably didn't mean anything in _that _way, he just couldn't help thinking about it though. _What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking like this? I can't be can I? _The questions just kept buzzing around his head. Tifa was still giggling and hadn't noticed his awkwardness.

"I'll go get dressed" was all he said. He turned around as quickly as possible and escaped to his room. Tifa just shook her head still laughing and went downstairs.

Cloud couldn't allow himself to dwell on what had just happened. He knew he had to get downstairs as quickly as possible before she told everybody. He did not want or need the further embarrassment right now. He got changed into a clean set of the same clothes he always wore and quickly spiked his hair in the same old way. He then walked down the hall, dodging the wet patch and descended the stairs.

The bar had been transformed while he had been in the shower. Balloons and ribbons were hung everywhere and a big banner saying "Go Avalanche!" had been erected. Cloud raised an eyebrow at the banner. _That's peculiar and unusual. _A buffet had been set up on the table in the corner and it had not yet been touched. Music thumped loudly through the overhead stereo speakers and disco and party lights of every colour shone brightly around the room. As he came down the stairs everybody cheered. _Too late guess they know all about it. This is going to be a long night. _He wasn't sure what to do, so he just halted where he was. A new wave of cheering caused him to grin rather stupidly. He wasn't sure why he did it.

"How are you then hot-stuff?" teased Yuffie as she came bouncing over.

"Yeah first you beat Sephiroth and then you give Tifa an eye full!" hollered Cid as he lit his cigarette.

Yuffie giggled at this and grabbed his arm pulling him over to the others. "Ok, ok very funny. Can we drop it now?" asked cloud, with a very pleading look on his face.

"No!" squealed Yuffie bouncing up and down.

Cloud sighed. "Tonight's supposed to be a party, not let's pick on Cloud night."

"Whatever you say man, you know we're not going to do it. It's too friggin' funny!" replied Cid. He was clearly enjoying himself.

Cloud sat down on a barstool; hopefully a drink of something good and strong would soothe his nerves. He eyed the glass in front of him willing it to fill of its own free will. Tifa noticed and walked down his end of the bar. "What can I get you then cloud? Usual?" she chirruped brightly.

"No, something nice and strong and alcoholic" he murmured.

"Oh come on it's not that bad!" exclaimed Tifa. "It's not like Meteor is coming to destroy the world again! Pull yourself together and be a man!" she teased. She smiled and Cloud's stomach did a strange flippy thing. _Was that what I just thought it was?_

"Why did you have to tell everyone? You know their not going to let me live it down for like forever."

"Silly. The amount they're going to drink tonight? They would have forgotten by the time they wake up in the morning. And if they carry on after I'll fix it."

"You better," threatened Cloud in a jokey way.

"Promise." Said Tifa. She even raised her hand like she was taking a pledge. "Here you can have your usual, I don't want you getting drunk I might need help." She made his drink and handed it to him. He took it gratefully and took a sip, scanning the room as he did. All the gang was here even Marlene and Denzel who were playing with RedXIII and Cait Sith. Barret and Cid were having an animated conversation and Yuffie bounced between the groups being a pest as usual. Cloud smiled to himself. _This is actually kind of nice, us all being together here like this._ He was quickly knocked out of his train of thought because Yuffie had come bounding up to him.

"So… are we going to hear your side of the story, or just Tifa's saucy one?" she giggled.

Cloud choked on his drink. Spluttering he only just managed to reply. "Err Tifa's saucy what?!" He had actually said this louder than he had thought because everybody was looking at him now. It was quiet, then everybody began to laugh. The children didn't though, they obviously weren't in on the joke.

"Woo! Casanova!" yelled Barret in a mocking tone.

Cloud felt the colour rise in his cheeks. He said nothing. After another good 5 minutes of everybody taking the mick out of him they settled down once again. Cloud just hid his face in his glass, he just wanted to die. Tifa was laughing through the whole thing, she wasn't bothered at all. _How can she be so calm and laugh it off so easily? I wish I were like her sometimes. _

Out of the corner of his eye Cloud noticed a red cape. He looked more closely. It was Vincent. Cloud hadn't seen him before so he guessed he had just arrived. He got off his stool and went over to his friend hoping to have a conversation that didn't revolve around him in a towel. Being as he had just got here he wouldn't know what had happened yet. That was the best thought in the world right now to Cloud.

Vincent looked up at Cloud through his messed up black hair. "You look a little annoyed." He said in his usual gruff voice. "Having a hard time at the party are we?" he asked almost sarcastically.

Cloud knew he was joking so didn't take it personally. "Yeah you could say that I'm sure you'll find out why soon enough from one of the others."

"I think I'd rather not know, especially if it means talking to Yuffie." He growled, he narrowed his red eyes glaring at the ninja.

"Huh! How do you think I feel I have her taking the piss out of me and insulting parts of me." Sighed Cloud.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "You have my sympathy." He smirked. "From what I heard you're rather small." He chuckled to himself.

It took a few minutes for what Vincent had said to sink in. Cloud looked at the red clad man, a look of shock and possibly horror on his face. Vincent looked at him and laughed, well it was more of a chuckle but whatever. All Cloud said was, "Aww man not you too!"


	3. A vampire and an idiot

**A/N: Thanks for all your positive reviews in such a sort space of time you've inspired to write these chapters in a much faster amount of time! lol Lord Makura wanted lots of Vincent (an maybe a drunk Vinny) so you might get it just keep reading! Hope you like this chapter too will update over the next few days! xx**

**P.S I do not own FFVII, (just Vincent and maybe Reno because his kinda grown on me lately :) ) Sadly this can't be true so it sucks!!**

**A vampire and an idiot**

Cloud was still in a shock from what Vincent had said a few minutes later. He put his hand to his hot forehead to steady himself. Vincent raised his eyebrow at Cloud and sniggered. Cloud looked up at him in disbelief. "How… really how could you know? You weren't even here!" he protested rather loudly. Everybody went quiet to listen to the two men.

The Gunman shrugged. "That's what you think. I was here the whole time you just didn't see me. It's your own fault."

"You really have to stop hiding in the shadows like that then." Replied Cloud throwing his arms up into the air.

Vincent uncrossed his arms and stood up so he wasn't leaning against the wall anymore. He met Cloud's gaze. "Are you trying to imply it's my fault your in the predicament your in?" He growled, his red eye's burning into Cloud.

Cloud felt himself start to sweat, he really didn't want to make Vincent angry. That would just be the cherry on top of his whole damn night. He stammered. "Err…err…no I was just making a comment." He sighed. "Sorry man, I'm just a little tense tonight you can't blame me can you?" He looked up at Vincent hopefully.

The gunman smiled one of his rare smiles. "You're forgiven. I wasn't even mad at you, I just wanted to see how far I could go before you cracked."

"Yeah well that's a cruel joke."

"So I'm cruel then. When Yuffie told me about what happened between you and Tifa I actually stood up for you. I can't stand that girl." He narrowed his red eyes at the young ninja again. This was replied with a "humph!" and a "creepy arsed jerk." from Yuffie. He smirked satisfied and turned back to look at Cloud.

"Guess I better say thanks then."

"No need. Keep that girl away from me and it's even."

"Deal!" laughed Cloud. He had begun to feel a little better now. Even though he was having the mick ripped out of him he now knew his friends weren't doing it to be nasty. "Are you coming to join in with the party or get a drink?" asked Cloud.

"Maybe later. I'd rather have as much peace and quiet as possible before things get out of hand. I know somebody is going to try and make me do something I don't want to." Cloud turned to look at who Vincent was glaring at now. He was surprised to see it wasn't Yuffie and was actually Cid this time.

"What's Cid done?" asked Cloud sighing.

"Nothing as of yet, but he won't shut up about games and contests. I think he just wants to prove to us how much more of an idiot he can be." said Vincent bluntly.

"Hey I heard that you creepy old vampire!" interrupted Cid. He pushed his way past Cloud and stuck his face right up against Vincent's.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me Mr. Highwind?" questioned Vincent sarcastically.

"Your god damn right it is!" Replied Cid, he sounded a little offended.

The red clad Gunman blew lightly in Cid's face. Cid shook his hands in front of his face like he was swotting a fly and closed his eyes. "Argh. What are you doing you freak?" He took a few steps back.

"Getting your ugly face away from mine." Replied Vincent smugly, folding his arms again and leaning against the wall.

"You won't get rid of me that easily you…you…."

"Stuck for words? And for your information I wasn't trying to get rid of you, just get you out of my face and it worked." Vincent closed his eyes as he said this. Cid was getting het up now and shook his fist at him. Vincent on the other hand was calm and collected and seemed to be enjoying himself. Cloud was just glad he was picking on someone else instead of him.

"I'll get you, you creepy old bastard just wait until later."

"One of your little contests?" interrupted Vincent.

"Your damn right!" hollered Cid.

"Fine, best man or in your case idiot wins." Smirked Vincent. He hadn't yet opened his eyes. Cid grunted and walked off.

"Whoa so your actually going to take part? I thought you hated those sorts of things."

"I do. But if it means I can prove to him his an idiot, it'll be worth it." Replied Vincent.

"Guess your right." Said Cloud. "I can't wait to see that contest!"

Vincent said nothing and his eyes remained closed. Cloud took this as a hint to leave him in peace and laughed. "See you in a bit Vincent." Vincent raised up his hand, his eyes still shut tight.

Cloud looked around the room to see whom he could go and talk too next. Everybody seemed to be busy doing his or her own little thing. He noticed Reno and Rude had turned up. He raised his hand up to say hi. Both of the Turk's nodded and continued their conversation with Barret. No doubt it was about all his business. Cloud didn't want to get involved with that right now. Tifa was sat over with Denzel and Marlene, so he decided he'd go and still next to her. _Well I guess I have some apologising to do._

Tifa watched Cloud sit down and smiled. She placed her hand on his lightly and asked, "How are you doing? A little better now hmph?" Cloud blushed with the sudden close contact. He smiled awkwardly hoping she didn't notice he had gone red.

"Yeah thanks Tiff. Like you said, it's not actually that bad. I guess I just have to live with it, it's not like Meteor is coming again."

Tifa beamed at this. "Glad you agree with me. Guess I won't have to do any fixing tonight then."

"Oh you still might have to" joked Cloud. "I'm not quite sure what Vincent and Cid are going to do to each other, but its going to be big."

"Oh pooh." Sighed Tifa. Cloud laughed at her remark. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Oh nothing bad. Just how you said that then. It was cute."

Tifa went a little pink. Cloud noticed. "Are you blushing?" he teased.

Tifa moved a stray stand of hair from her face and gave him a playful shove. "No! I just err…"

"Blushed." Finished Cloud for her.

"No!" she protested. "Even if I did it was no where near as much as you did when I saw your know what." She giggled.

"Was it really that small?" asked cloud all of a sudden. He stopped and looked at her with a blank expression on his face. "Oh shit, I wasn't meant to say that out loud. Sorry." He quickly looked down at his boots. Tifa was laughing at him. He looked up at her hurt.

"Don't start with the sympathy vote again Cloud!" she mocked. "I never said anything about your err…size. Vincent just added that to be cruel." She smiled at him again and his heart flipped over. "Please don't let it get you down. Tonight's supposed to be fun." She said concerned.

"I know, I know I'll stop being the black rain cloud."

"Good." She said firmly. "Oh god what is he up to?"

Cloud looked round to where Tifa was looking. Cid was banging on the bar counter, with a bottle of some kind of alcohol in his hand. "Hey vampire boy! Prepare to be slayed!" He yelled.

Vincent just chuckled and smiled, still leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

_Aww man, here we go. _Thought Cloud.


	4. Slaps on the back and throwing up

**AN:- Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! Christmas got the better of me i think this time. I won't blab on and on so here's chapter 4 and as always I do not own FFVII or any of squaresoft's other genious creations! Hope you all had a nice christmas!**

**Slaps on the back and throwing up**

"I think I better go and get my mop and my broom," sighed Tifa getting up from her seat. "Men… can't live with them and you can't in hell live without them." She chuckled to herself. She shuffled past Cloud and went behind the counter to the closet where she kept all the mops and brooms. Cloud watched her go and suddenly felt very lonely sat there all by himself. Well the kids where there, but when Tifa left it felt like something had been wrenched out from inside him and thrown away. He sighed then smacked his head on the table, making Denzel and Marlene jump out of their skin. _What the hell is wrong with me? I do not love Tifa…I do not love Tifa…love…he had just thought love and Tifa in the same sentence. That did not just happen. _He banged his head on the table again, hell it was getting him nowhere but it sure made him feel better. Never in all his life would he have thought he would put those two words in the same sentence. _Why did that stupid thought even pop into my head? I swear since my head has cleared I seem to be going nuts. _

"Err…Cloud? Are you ok? You smacked your head on the table twice and haven't moved for some time." Said Denzel cautiously as if Cloud were about to attack him if he said the wrong thing.

Cloud opened his eyes and sat up rather abruptly. "Err… sorry had a headache." He said a bit too quickly. Denzel looked at him even more oddly now. "What?" asked Cloud noticing the boys expression.

"Right you had a headache so you smacked your head to make it better? Have you had something to drink your acting weird." His eyes seemed to drill into Cloud's as he said this. "You went all funny after you watched Tifa walk off, have you fell out or something?" Denzel went quiet at this thought and looked at the floor.

This caused Cloud to panic. "No, no, no! It's not like that at all!" He didn't know what to say to make Denzel feel better, his head wasn't working properly. He didn't even know what was wrong himself, so he wasn't sure what he was going to tell Denzel. "Look everything is fine, it's better then it's been in a long time ok. So don't worry, I just have a few things to sort in my head."

"But you're going to stay here and sort it? Instead of running off." Said Denzel hopefully.

"Course I am." Said Cloud warmly. "I promised you didn't I?"

Denzel beamed at this. "You sure did!"

"And I'm keeping my promise…"

"Denzel, Marlene, upstairs now!" interrupted Barrett.

"Huh… what?" asked Cloud a little surprised.

"You two are to go upstairs for a bit, Uncle Cid and Uncle Vincent are about to play a little game and I don't want you to see."

"Arr why not?" moaned Denzel.

"A game! Can we play daddy?" asked Marlene getting excited. Barret knelt down to his daughter's height. "Sorry sweetie, not tonight. This game is for adults only you won't understand." The little girl looked crestfallen at this. Barret hated to make her sad. "I tell you what though, if you go upstairs now I'll take you to the shop tomorrow and we'll get you a new dress for your doll." Marlene brightened up at this prospect. She squealed with delight and grabbed her father's hand. "A pretty pink one? Ooh please daddy." Barret chuckled. "I t can be any colour you like." She squealed again and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Denzel stayed where he was, sulkily looking at the floor.

"Oy, I said you too. Get up the stairs and look after Marlene I know what your like." Denzel groaned and moodily shuffled his way to the stairs. "Be happy!" roared Barret after him. There was no reply. "Bloody kids!" muttered Barret.

"Poor kid, you should give him a break."

"What do you know pin-dick?" Barret laughed loudly at his own joke.

"Whatever…"muttered Cloud. "Tifa told me to just ignore comments like that, so that's what I'm going to do."

"Yeah I'm sure if Tifa asked you to do something else you wouldn't say no either."

Cloud blushed when he realised what Barret meant. Barret slapped him hard on the back and Cloud coughed. "Don't worry spikey I know you could probably give all us men a run for our money in that department. I'm only messing with you."

Cloud didn't know whether it was the fact he had just been slapped on the back or because it was what Barret had just insinuated happening between him and Tifa. Whatever it was he was really lost for words and just stood there dumbfounded. Barret raised his eyebrow at Cloud and shook his head. "You know Spikey, you can be real weird at times."

Cloud stuttered but no real words came out. Barret took this as a sign he needed a drink or _something _to calm him down. "Come on," said Barret gesturing towards the bar, "let's get summat strong inter ya and let's go have a laugh watchin' these two idiots make a fool of themselves." Cloud smiled weakly and let the bigger man steer his way to the bar. He plonked cloud on a stool and banged the counter to get Tifa's attention. "Come on girl this man needs a drink, summat good, summat strong!" yelled Barret. He was laughing as well. Cloud looked at him with a look of distaste. _Why does he always find himself so funny?_

Tifa rolled her eyes and yelled back. "Wait your turn you big oaf. I have a lot of orders to fill before these two go head to head and make a big mess!"

"Oh come on woman!" he protested grinning at her. Tifa returned the smile and giggled. She knew he was only playing her up. "I said wait your turn!"

"It's not for me it's for your flasher!" This caused everybody in the room to turn around and laugh at Barret's joke. Cloud groaned inwardly wishing the ground to just open up. He thought it would have got old by now. Reno and Rude who hadn't been here earlier, instantly wanted to know what was going on and what was behind the joke. Yuffie took this as her cue and went into all the finer details and also managed to mention that Vincent said Cloud was small. Cloud wished he had his buster sword with him so he could kill her right there on the spot. He had told Tifa he would just take it, so all he could do was sit there and turn redder and redder. At the end of her story both Turks burst out laughing. Rude laughed so hard his sunglasses nearly came off.

"Man, that's funny." Said Reno wiping a tear from his eye. "I didn't think Chocobo boy had it in him. Your brave man!" he stook his thumb up at Cloud. Cloud winced, with Reno now in the know, the whole of the Shin-Ra Company would have found out by the end of the week.

While this was all happening Cid had still been stood on the bar with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He was now getting thoroughly pissed off. His eyebrow was twitching with frustration and he had a look of murder on his face. "Frickin' hell! Come on, I said contest time about 15 minutes ago and everybody has just bloody ignored me. Well bollocks to that come on vampire boy. You, me right here right now." He pointed a finger at Vincent.

Vincent opened his eyes and sighed. "I'm afraid I don't swing that way Highwind." He smirked as he finished his sentence. It took Cid nearly a full minute to realise what the other man had just said. "You bloody what you manegy old rust bucket! Get here now!" he cried angrily nearly throwing the bottle in his hand at Vincent. Vincent pushed himself upright from the wall and walked to the edge of the counter. He looked up at Cid. "Get down then Highwind your not a monkey." He chuckled quietly. This pushed Cid to the edge. He jumped down and slammed the bottle on the counter. "Right, this is a drinking contest last man standing wins." His veins were nearly popping out of his head.

"Hmm…a drinking contest how original of you Mr. Highwind."

"Stop bloody Mr. Highwinding me you creep. Sit down and get ready."

"As you wish," replied Vincent he just shrugged his shoulders and sat down. Tifa was going to minister the drinks so she took her place behind the bar. She looked a little worried. "Please don't ruin my bar." She pleaded, both men acknowledged her and put their hands on their first glass, with a count of three they were off. As each one drained a glass a new one would be made by Tifa and put in front of them. Cait Sith and Reeve kept a tally of how many each man had, had. Nobody knew what they were drinking but whatever it was it had to be strong because before long Cid was slurring his words and looked a little dizzy. Vincent kept his usual composure and the drink didn't seem to be affecting him, which was surprising considering the man hadn't drunk in years. Everybody cheered the two men on and placed bets on which they thought would win.

Before long Cid had slowed down he watched Vincent pick up another glass and down it. Vincent then looked at Cid and smirked, daring him to continue. The room swivelled a bit and cid tried to focus on the glass that had been put in front of him. His eyes went in and out of focus and his hand trembled as he tried to pick up the glass. "Oh shit," he grumbled as he swayed forwards. His head smacked off the bar and he fell backwards with a thud to the floor. Everybody went quiet and looked at him uneasily, silently wondering if he was ok. Slowly he got up and swayed again. "Shit I'm gonna puke!" he raised his hand to his mouth and stumbled off to find a bathroom. Tifa groaned. Knowing her luck he'd miss.

Barret grabbed Vincent's arm and raised it in the air. "And here's our new champion!" Everybody cheered and started chanting "Speech, speech!" Vincent stood up and waved his arms for them to quiet down. In his usual gruff voice he said, "I have only 4 words to say for the time being." He paused. "Give me a sec" and with that he put his hand to his mouth and rushed after Cid. Everybody laughed and nobody heard Tifa groan for a second time as she went to fetch her mop and bucket she had placed conveniently right next to her.

**AN:-** **Okay there you go hope its up to scratch at the mo. I will update sooner this time. I know this is cheeky but could all you nice ppl please review just let me kno if i'm going the right way with this cos I have loadsa views and hardly any reviews so for now I'll take it as if its all ok! (i hope!) **


	5. Bullet holes and harmless kisses

**AN: - Hey another chapter again (I promised I'd update quicker this time!) thank you very much to all those ppl who reviewed it reli helped and made me feel better! I loved writing the end to that last chapter it made me giggle the image of Vincent Valentine running off to be sick (I'd gladly hold his hair back for him any day!) Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: - As usual I own nothing to do with final fantasy VII (apart from the world in my head! Lol)**

**A bullet hole in the wall and a harmless kiss?**

As Tifa slipped away silently to inspect the condition of the two men, and the state they had left her bathroom, everybody else started talking animatedly about the contest and helped themselves to drinks.

In Tifa's absence Cloud found himself behind the bar serving everybody as quickly as he could. He couldn't understand how watching two people drink themselves stupid to the point they were going to throw up made other people just want to drink more. _Guess it's a monkey see, monkey do sort of situation._

He couldn't believe how much time it took him to find the stuff and then actually make the drinks. People actually began to complain, only in a jokey way but still. _Man, how does Tifa put up with this? It's worse for her because she has to serve people who aren't her friends and she has to look after the kids while I was just… man I've really let her down recently. I have so much to make up for…_

Reno suddenly banged his fist on the table to wake Cloud up. Cloud jumped and blinked about a hundred times before his eyes came back into focus. He had been staring at the same glass for nearly 5 minutes now and he hadn't realised.

"Come on Chocobo boy," grinned Reno. "Wake up out of wonderland, I need a drink man." He smiled his goofy grin and continued. "You were thinking about Tifa? Man I can't blame you, she's hot!"

Cloud all of a sudden shot Reno a rather nasty look without realising. Reno held up his hands in a useless defence. "Whoa man take it easy, I was only making a comment I would never make a pass on another bloke's girl believe it or not." He looked genuinely sorry.

Cloud came around and realised what had just happened. He sighed and shook his head. "You shouldn't apologise Reno, you didn't do anything wrong. It's me who should say sorry." Cloud looked at the floor the whole time and quickly made Reno his drink. "I'm so sorry Reno." He added.

Reno looked at the blonde man concerned. "Jeez it's alright Cloud. Are you sure you're ok? You look really down."

Cloud looked up in disbelief, was this the same Reno that had dropped a plate on Midgar? He knew it was, the last few years had just changed him that's all and he'd become a better guy because of it, that's all. Cloud didn't know why but all of a sudden he felt a bit of warmth from Reno. Like he was a friend he could really trust and maybe who could just help him out.

"Err…cloud? Are you ok? Your doing that weird thing again when you stare at nothing." stated Reno.

"Err… sorry got thinking again. Hey Reno, maybe sometime do you think we can talk?"

"Sure. What about? Tifa?"

Cloud was gob-smacked. "How the hell did you guess that?" His jaw had dropped slightly.

Reno just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Cause I can tell that's all. I have a knack for these things. Hell I was the only one that could tell Tseng liked Elena and look where those two are now. You know you should tell her before its too late." And with that he picked up his drink and went over to Reeve to join in the conversation he was having with Barret.

Cloud watched him go and couldn't believe it. _How did he know? And maybe what's more. Maybe his right I should tell her but not now when it's quiet. _

Cloud smiled secretly to himself, he suddenly felt a great weight come off his shoulders and he couldn't be happier and he had Reno to thank for it. He poured himself a drink and went over to where Reno had gone to join in the conversation to show to Reno how much he had helped. The redheaded Turk chuckled and stuck his thumb up at Cloud. Cloud smiled back and returned the gesture. _Guess I have a new friend._

Meanwhile Tifa was trying to drag a conscious Vincent out of the bathroom and back to the bar. He was trying his hardest to stay upright but his legs were just not agreeing with him.

Tifa was giggling too much now and struggled to maintain her own balance let alone Vincent's as well. She sat him down for a few minutes so she could take a breather, Vincent's head rolled to the side as he tried to focus his vision. Tifa burst out laughing again.

Luckily for her both the pilot and the gunslinger had managed to not miss, the only problem was that Cid was now unconscious on the floor of her bathroom. By the looks of it Cid had got there first but when Vincent had got there he had failed to get out of the way. So now there was a bullet hole in her wall, an unconscious Cid and a suspicious red mark on Cid's face that looked as if someone had punched him. She didn't need to ask what happened because it was obvious as the colour of Vincent's cape.

Talking of Vincent he now had his head lolled forward and he was dribbling slightly. Tifa chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh dear Vincent look at the state of you."

Laughing she got a towel and mopped up the side of his mouth. "I think I had better go and get you some water and some painkillers because soon you are going to have an almighty headache Mr. Valentine." She quickly went to the kitchen and started banging around in cupboards looking for what she needed. She returned a few seconds later to find Vincent sat upright with his eyes fully open.

He took the water and painkillers gratefully; he tried to sip the water and choked, dribbling it down his chin again. Tifa giggled and grabbed the towel again to wipe it away. "Silly, look what you've done to yourself."

He spoke rather gruffly, but all the same the words came out. "Oh god I am sorry Tifa, you must think I am such an idiot. I don't usually do things like this." _Vincent Valentine apologising? That was new._

"I don't know what came over me, it was that damn pilot."

"Shhh." Soothed Tifa. "It's ok, no-one thinks badly of you. Actually it's quite the opposite I think now a lot of people have a lot more respect for you. And you showed Cid, you kicked his butt and gave him a black eye!"

"Well he deserved both. He nearly had a bullet through his head, he wouldn't move and I didn't want to make a mess on your floor."

"Thankyou for your concern but instead of a mess on the floor I have a big bullet hole in my wall."

Vincent blushed ever so slightly. This took Tifa a back and she found it hard not to smile at him for this. It would only cause him to close up even more so though.

"Sorry…" he mumbled quietly.

"Oh it's alright don't worry about it I'll get Cloud to sort it tomorrow… oh god Cloud! I've left him on his own handling the bar. They're going to eat him alive! Come on Vincent we've got to get you back downstairs."

"Ok I'll try." Replied Vincent. He set the glass down and gingerly got up. Once he was up he swayed a little and fell forward, Tifa caught him but the sudden extra weight caused her balance to shift and she toppled over as well.

Luckily it was a soft landing and she fell onto the couch Vincent tumbling on top of her. "Oh my god Vincent you weigh a tonne!" she was laughing so hard now she was crying.

"I am to inform you that I do not weigh anywhere near that amount thank you very much Lockhart." He replied gruffly.

Tifa looked up into his red eyes and blushed. She hadn't realised how close they were before and to make matters worse their position wasn't much better. Tifa was lay flat on her back and Vincent was straddling her with his knees either side of her hips.

He followed her gaze down to see what she was staring at. He quickly sobered up when he realised their predicament and blushed bright crimson. Tifa noticed and giggled like a school girl. "My, my Vincent you've gone the same colour as your cape."

Vincent shot her a dirty look and smirked trying to regain his former composure. "So what? You're the one on your back underneath me."

It worked and now Tifa was the one that had a face the same colour as the gunslinger's cape. He leaned close into her ear; Tifa gasped at this sudden action and tensed up.

"Now it appears to be you who are the same colour as my cape."

He chuckled softly and as he bent back up his lips brushed past her ear. He didn't realise what he had done but Tifa sure did. Her stomach seemed to do double back flips and she relished at the close intimate contact. _If only Cloud could do something like that. _She hadn't been in that sort of position for so long she was lapping every minute of it up even though it was Vincent. _Well his not that bad, his actually kind of cute… shut up Tifa! Focus! _

She swung back to reality and found herself still flat on her back, Vincent hadn't moved either. He seemed as shocked as she was. Gently he moved a stray wisp of hair from her face and put it back in its rightful place. This act of tenderness took Tifa aback, never in all the time she had known Vincent had she expected him to do something like that. He was just too quiet. She whispered a barely audible "Vincent…"

He looked her in the eye's intently and leaned forward so they're foreheads were almost touching. "Yes Tifa?"

She was breathless and couldn't answer him. _Oh my god what is happening?_

"Tifa?" he asked softly. He looked at her a little worried, his red eyes searched her face for some kind of answer, and anything that would give him a clue to what she was feeling or thinking.

She didn't know why she did it, but she found herself lifting a hand to his face and gently cupping his cheek, gently stroking it with one finger. He closed his eyes and savoured the sort of contact he had missed out on for 32 years.

He sighed and moved closer to her, their foreheads were touching now and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. It was short and sharp…he was nervous.

She giggled and he opened his eyes quickly to see what it was that had caused her to do that. Before he could say anything she leaned in quickly and kissed him softly on the lips. He closed his eyes again and a slight moan emitted from the bottom of his throat. She took this as a good sign and deepened the kiss. She pushed apart his lips with her own and let her tongue explore his mouth. Soon his was doing the same and they were lost in each other's taste. The kiss lasted for what seemed forever and when they broke apart Vincent snapped upright shocked at what he had just done.

"I'm so sorry Tifa." He apologised he made a funny noise within his throat and struggled to talk. He was blushing again.

Tifa smiled and sat up to meet him. He was still on top of her. "What's wrong silly?" she questioned.

"I shouldn't have done that, it was so unlike me. But you were there and then you were…oh you know what you were doing." He mumbled.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. It just happened relax."

"But…but…" he protested rather lamely.

"It was just a friendly kiss that's all, to be honest I think we both needed it and it just happened. I don't regret it though."

Vincent relaxed at this and sighed. "I guess your right, I don't regret it either it was actually quite enjoyable."

Tifa punched him in the arm playfully. "Sheesh is that all? It was better that enjoyable Vincent."

"So are we still friends?" he asked rather quietly.

"Oh course we are!" she exclaimed surprised. "Why on earth would you ask a question like that?"

"Well I didn't know if it would change anything, I don't want to ruin anything you have with Cloud. I didn't want my slight drunkenness to affect anyone badly."

Tifa giggled again at Vincent. He could be so cute and sweet sometimes. "No don't be silly. It was just two friends having an innocent kiss during a silly moment. It's meant to be something you look back on and smile about."

"I will" he interrupted.

"Good. And about me and Cloud there's nothing there you have to worry about." Tifa looked sadly at the floor when she said this, a slight tear in her eye.

Vincent lifted her chin up and wiped away the tear. "No tears now." He soothed. "And about the Cloud thing, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Huh?" she asked confused. "Do you know something Vincent?"

Vincent shook his head slightly, "Nothing that I have to say anything about anyway. I'm sure it's something you will find out about on your own."

Tifa silently nodded and gave him the biggest smile she could muster. She gently pulled herself up from underneath him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face in the gap of his neck between his head and shoulders. "Thank you Vincent."

He stroked her black hair with his gloved hand and rested his head on hers. "What for?"

"For everything." She replied.

Vincent smiled at this remark and wrapped his arms around her tighter, enveloping her he the largest hug he could. "No thank you Tifa."

She lifted her head slightly. He answered her silent question. "For helping me to learn how to feel again." He sighed and knew that things had changed, and this wasn't going to be the last time he wanted her in his arms like this. _Shit._ He thought.

**AN:- Oooh plot change lol Don't worry it will still be a Cloti though but who know's about the ending? I don't even know! Please review if you feel like it and i could do with a beta reader if anyone is intereseted...cya soon!**


	6. Pestering demons and Thumps on the floor

**AN:- Hey everybody, sorry I haven't updated in like forever! (I know I'm rubbish! lol) I just had a serious case of writers block with this one, I wanted to just do some clearing up for vincent ( you'll see in the chapter!) Thankyou for everybody who reviewed! I think quite a few people were a little shocked with that last chappy which is gud hehe Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:- I own diddly squatt to do with FFVII like the rest of us!**

** Pestering demons and Thumps on the floor**

Vincent felt Tifa's warmth start to move away from him, he lifted his head and opened his eye's. Slowly she was backing away with a smile on her face. She saw his expression and her smile faded. It was replaced with a look of concern…and sadness. A lump formed in Vincent's throat, he never wanted to be the cause of that face again. He cleared his throat and got up off the couch, turning his back to her. Tifa reached out and touched him on the shoulder, she was trembling a little.

_What happened? It was all okay a minute ago, did I do something to hurt him maybe…_

"Vincent…" she breathed. "What's wrong? I thought you were okay. I mean you were a minute ago." She fell silent.

He turned back around to face her, readjusting his facial expression as he did so. It was painful but he managed to emit a small smile. When he turned around and Tifa saw the smile, she relaxed and smiled back. He didn't even have to say anything and she had instantly cheered up. _Well that was easier than I thought it would be._

"Oooh you!" she cussed. "You had me worried, and really your fine. You are such a bully to me!" she exclaimed punching him in the arm again. It came quite hard and Vincent winced. He rubbed his arm afterwards trying to make the stinging sensation stop.

He couldn't help but laugh at her; she was kneeling on the sofa with her hands on her hips, scowling at him playfully. She made him smile and that felt good for a change. He hated always being so miserable and quiet.

"When you've finished making a mountain out of a molehill, shall we return to the others?"

He held out his hand to help her up. She knocked it away playfully and stuck her tongue out at him. She bounced up and stood next to him. "Oooh I'll get you back one day Valentine." She teased.

"And when that day comes I will just pin you on your back again and teach you a lesson." He joked back.

She giggled and he opened the door for her, she gratefully went through and Vincent watched her walk ahead. He shook his head and smirked. He then followed her back to the others with a smile on his face.

When Tifa entered the bar again, nobody really took that much notice, so they didn't see the massive grin that was radiating from her face. She took her place behind the bar again and began clearing up all the glasses that had just been left there. _He could have at least tidied up. _She giggled to herself. She just felt so good about herself right now, the party was going great and she had got to kiss Vincent Valentine. The thought of it made her cheeks flush crimson.

The clink of glasses alerted the others to her presence and immediately people began milling around the counter making orders. "God didn't Cloud satisfy you lot?" she asked playfully.

"Nah, Spiky was too damn slow and in the end we gave up and made do with what we had." Replied Barrett smirking..

"Hey!" protested Cloud rather angrily, he couldn't help but smile though because he knew the older man was just joking.

"Cloud is Cloud." Smiled Tifa.

Once she had settled everybody's needs she plonked herself down on a stool and grabbed a bottle of fruit juice. She took a few sips and noticed everyone was looking at her. "What?" she asked with her drink poised just before her mouth. She put the bottle down and stared at them blankly.

"So," piped up Reno "What did those two do to your bathroom? Come on we want details."

"Oh that," she was a little relieved she thought she had something on her face or in her hair. "Oh luckily both of them made it to the loo on time."

"Well where are they then?" asked Yuffie looking around the room.

_That's a good point. Where is Vincent? He must be waiting for them all to calm down, the little sod._

She smiled slightly.

"Err…Tifa? Jeez you're as bad as Cloud!" remarked Reno.

Tifa snapped back to reality and looked at the Turk blankly. "Why am I as bad as Cloud?"

Reno chuckled. "Because you both like to stare blankly at nothing in particular. That's why he was so shit at making our drinks he just kept staring at a sodding glass."

"Reno!" protested Cloud.

"Oh don't worry I've finished slagging you off for now Strife."

Cloud gave Reno the biggest death glare he could muster. Reno pretended to act scared and hid behind Rude.

"Ok, ok" said Tifa sensing more piss-taking on Cloud's behalf. "Like I said they both made it in time. But when I found them there was a bullet hole in the wall, an unconscious Cid with a black eye and a Vincent that couldn't walk." She smiled as she remembered the sight of it all.

Everybody laughed and understood what had happened. Yuffie interrupted though and said "Well if there was a mess. What took you so long?"

_Oh shit busted!_

Tifa tried not to blush at the question; it was bringing up a lot of nice memories and images. She managed to keep her composure and stifled a giggle. "Oh that was the funny part. I tried to drag Vincent back in here but we had to stop a million times and I had to get some water and painkillers for him. His sobered up now and is just regaining himself. He'll be back in a minute. And as for Cid his still unconscious, someone else can get him."

"Oh cool," said Yuffie satisfied.

_Thank god I got myself out of that one._

"I suppose I better go sort Highwind out in a bit."

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind Barrett."

"Anything for you Teef just make sure there's a nice big drink waiting for me when I comeback."

"Sure thing." She giggled.

Vincent watched Tifa through the crack in the door; she was so cheery and bubbly, never complaining and was always helping others. Just where did she get the strength for it all? Vincent closed his eyes and his thoughts wandered to what had happened previously. He remembered the feeling of her nuzzling against his neck and the touch of her soft lips. He sighed heavily; he had to sort himself out and fast. In denial to himself he put it down to the fact he had simply drunk too much.

**Keep thinking that Valentine, you know it's not true.**

_Sod off you stupid demon._

**Whatever Valentine don't blame me when it ends in tears.**

Vincent pushed the demon to the back of his mind and opened his eye's, he saw Barret walking towards the door. He stood frozen to the spot; he didn't have time to move without it looking conspicuous. How the hell was he going to explain why he was just standing there looking through a crack in the door?

While he was pondering this Barret opened the door and jumped in shock. Vincent found it hard not to smile; it wasn't everyday a massive bloke like Barret jumped out of their skin over something so small. And it was sure funny to see. Barret stood there clutching his heart.

"Jeez, Vincent you scared the life outta me. What the hell are you doing there foo?"

"Coming back to the bar why?" asked Vincent casually.

"Arr nutin. You just gave me one hell of a shock." Laughed Barret. Vincent merely nodded and stood to one side to let the bigger man pass.

"I think you better go check on Cid and make sure his ok. I hit him pretty hard."

"I bet you did! Hang on a minute how did you know I was going to check up on Cid?"

But Barret's question was too late because Vincent had already slipped through the door back into the bar. Barret smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Man that bloke is sure strange at times." He then ascended the stairs and went to go and find Cid. He opened the bathroom door and let out a loud laugh at the sight before him.

"Yeah that bloke is weird but he sure in hell entertains us!" he said aloud to himself. Carefully he walked over to Cid and tapped on his shoulder, trying to get some form of life out of the drunken pilot.

Vincent slipped into the bar much like Tifa had and managed to go unnoticed. He went into his previous position leaning against the wall with his arms folded. His red eyes darted about the room watching everybody's actions, his eye's fell on Tifa and they remained there for some time. He sighed contently and closed his eyes; maybe he'd feel better if he just had a little rest.

After about 5 minutes he was jolted awake by someone poking him in the ribs. _That damn ninja,_ thought Vincent. He was surprised to find though that when he opened his eyes, it wasn't Yuffie poking him in the ribs but Tifa. Realising who it was he awoke very suddenly and stared at her in disbelief, he would have thought Tifa would have known to have left him in peace.

"Come on Mr Grumpy-pants, your not escaping us that easily. A lot of people want to congratulate you and buy you another drink." She smiled at him, while she kept poking him in the ribs.

The idea of another drink made Vincent feel sick, he even started to turn a slight tinge of green at the thought. His face must have obviously portrayed what he was feeling because Tifa suddenly said, "Oh don't worry, I meant a soft drink… not alcoholic." She giggled. She still was poking him in the ribs.

Vincent gazed down at her questionably; she met his gaze with an innocent look and a cute smile. He couldn't help but smile back at her, "Why may I ask are you still poking me? I am awake now if you hadn't noticed."

She carried on and smirked, "I'll have you know I'm going to poke you in the ribs until you come and join us and stop being a misery arse."

"Oh really, well that puts me in an awkward situation."

"And why is that?" she questioned, curiously.

Vincent paused unable to think of an excuse of why he couldn't do what she requested. She stopped poking him and put her hands on her hips. "I'm waiting Mr Valentine, what's your excuse for this one?"

Vincent had drawn a blank and it showed on his face. "Right," Tifa said as she grabbed his hand. "If you can't think of an excuse, you'll just have to come with me then won't you." With that she started to drag him across the bar to the others, he followed reluctantly and her grip on his hand tightened. Her fingers intertwined with his, and he became very aware of this. He felt nervous and he didn't know why. He gulped just as she pushed him down onto a bar stool within the crowd of Avalanche members.

She was still holding onto his hand, quite tightly. He glanced down at their hands.

"Can I have my hand back now Tifa?" he questioned.

"No, you'll try and run off, this way I can keep an eye on you." She giggled.

"I wouldn't complain if I were you Valentine."

"Shut up Reno," said Vincent smirking. "What would you know about women?"

Reno took offence to this comment and growled slightly. "What the hell did you say yo?"

Vincent smirked and ignored the red-headed Turk quite blatantly. Reno looked as if he was fuming at the ears. His eyes glared menacingly at Vincent and his fists had clenched right up. Tifa eyed Reno up warily, she was not going to have a fight in her bar, she had managed to avoid it all night so it wasn't starting now. She quickly released Vincent's hand and walked over to Reno, she grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Reno protested at first. "Where we going yo?"

"To get you a drink so you calm down." She teased.

Reno lightened up at the mention of alcohol, "Anything for a drink yo!" he grinned. He then let Tifa lead the way to the bar, Tifa glanced over at the others and winked. Everybody chuckled silently to themselves.

With Tifa's absence Vincent noticed people started hurling questions and compliments at him about his and Cid's little contest. They also wanted his version of the story of what had happened in the bathroom. He was surprised at how easy it was to answer all the questions without wanting to hide away in the shadows and just observe. He was actually enjoying being involved for once, the others looked at him shocked a few times when he actually laughed. _Just must be the alcohol. _He thought. He gazed at Tifa and she smiled at him and did a little wave. Her smile was so warm and inviting he couldn't help but smile back.

**I think its more than just the alcohol.**

_Shut up Chaos._

**Whatever lover boy!**

Vincent groaned as the demon left his thoughts. Whatever his feelings for Tifa, he was going to let them lie for now. She was too much of a good friend to him and he wanted nothing to ruin that bond they had. While he had been thinking this Yuffie had come bounding up into his face.

"Whatcha thinking Vinnie?" she giggled.

"The best way to get you out of my face." He smirked. "And don't call me Vinnie, it's annoying like you."

The ninja glared at him and stormed off in a huff, without even so much as a fight back which was highly unlike her. _Well that was easier than usual._

The others had left Vincent alone for a bit now and he was left sitting on his stool, he daren't move though because Tifa was keeping a close eye on him. She kept glancing over every few minutes to make sure he was still sat down and hadn't retreated back to his corner. He sighed, he was going to be stuck here for a long time knowing Tifa.

"What's wrong? Weight of the world on your shoulders?"

Vincent glanced up, to look into the grinning face of the blonde haired warrior.

"I should be saying that to you. You looked like you had been slapped in the face with a wet fish earlier."

"Yeah your right, I guess I lightened up a bit now." Replied Cloud, he took a seat next to Vincent and grabbed a drink off the bar counter. "What's up then?" he questioned again.

Vincent smirked behind his collar. "Nothing, I've just got a very bossy bartender who won't let me vacate my seat."

"Erm…Vincent." Said Cloud rather nervously.

The cape clad man raised an eyebrow at this sudden change in his friend's tone and turned around to look at the man beside him. Cloud was now wringing his hands and looked like he was going to be sick. Vincent had never seen him look so worried in all the time he'd known him.

"Cloud…?" he prompted, his gaze never leaving the swordsman's face.

"Erm…well I was wondering…err I don't know how to put this…" stammered Cloud, his words getting more and more tangled within each other.

"What? Spit it out whatever it is." Said Vincent a little concerned.

"Well I was just wondering what exactly is going on between you and Tifa?" Cloud bowed his head turning a little red.

"Huh?" replied Vincent completely bewildered.

"I just wanted to know because there seemed to be a spark there, and you made her smile a lot." Replied Cloud with his head still firmly aimed towards the floor.

Cloud looked really upset and Vincent couldn't help but feel a little compassion for him. He'd been through a lot and Vincent could understand that, he could also understand what it felt like when someone you cared deeply for was taken away from you. He gulped and his gaze faltered to Tifa, he didn't want to admit it, but he knew things could never go further with him and Tifa. She loved Cloud and Vincent knew Cloud loved her. He didn't want to be like the people who had made his own life a misery in the past. And if he was honest with himself, what he already had with Tifa was good enough anyway. They were really good friends and were extremely close, and Cloud would never break them apart if Cloud got with Tifa. He cleared his throat and prepared himself.

"Nothing's going on, we're just friends. We've always been like we are you know that." He said in the most positive voice he could possibly muster. (Trust me it was hard.)

He gave the blonde a rare smile and Cloud seemed to cheer up.

"Are you sure?" he had a small look of disbelief on his face.

"Positive. Now go and tell her how you feel before I tell her for you."

"You wouldn't." stammered Cloud, you could tell he was worried at the thought.

"That's what you think." Smirked Vincent, his eye's flashing evilly.

"Ok, ok I will." Said Cloud defeated. "Just let me do it after the party, I need to get some confidence built up first."

"Whatever you say Cloud." Chuckled Vincent who was amused at his friends sudden bravery.

"Hey you coming to get something to eat?"

"I suppose that sounds like a good idea, just as long as my watcher doesn't have a go at me."

"I'll sort her out." Grinned Cloud with renewed hope.

Vincent let Cloud lead the way and he smiled a genuine happy smile, one of many he had done that night. Chaos growled within the gunslinger.

**What's got into you? Your going soft I think.**

_Soft you say? Well I disagree, I've just learnt to live a little that's all._

**As long as you don't start picking flowers and braiding your hair.**

_I promise I won't I'm still the same as always don't worry your demon head off._

**Guess I won't then. **Chuckled the demon, in a way very unlike him.

_I'm not the only one going soft I think. _

Just as the two friends had gotten up a very tipsy and disoriented Cid banged his way into the room, overturning a few chairs with him. A rather amused Barret stood behind the pilot. Cid wobbled his way into the middle of the room and with a sickening crack fell face first onto the floor with a loud "thump".

**AN:- Sorry if this chap was a little more gloomy or whatever than the rest i honestly tried to make it happy! I just thought Vincent derserved to get a little bit of clarity in his life and actually get to cheer up abit because I felt so bad for him during the game, he had to put up with a lot of crap! Well now that's over we can get back to Cloud humiliating himself in front of Tifa and see what Cid does! Please R and R its helped me so much at the moment!**


End file.
